Song of the Heart
by Pikachugirl03
Summary: "When we're warm it just shows that we're alive." She said softly as her fingers slowly laced with his. "Living people are warm." The boy muttered before he slowly drifted off to sleep with his hand still holding on to girl's. Rate: #1 in Nezumi For Koka, it's always been tough trying to fit in a computerized metropolis formally known as No.6, every minute of every day
1. Chapter 1: Song of Healing

Chapter 1: Song of Healing

No.6 the City of Peace and Tranquility it's supposed to be the city of the future. The culmination of human science and medicine that surpasses anything, but the way that I see it. No.6 is nothing more but a cage to keep all those in until they decide to throw us away or to be used as lab rats. This cage...

I want to destroy this cage...

I want to be free...

Like the wind...

But I knew that I would never be free from the watchful eyes of this city. If I were to ever show my gift in No.6...

Then they'll never let me go. That is what my mother told me...For most of my life I never let anyone in my life because of the fear of being exposed to this city. Until one day on the eve of my twelve birthday a boy came barging into my life unannounced. And so he made my wish come true-Koka Dainichi

"We pledge our unwavering loyalty to the city." A classroom filled with children said enthusiastically as they were standing from their seats and have their right hand over their hearts. "Miss Dainichi may I be so boldest to ask you something?" The teacher who was siting in his seat asked in a sweet tone to hide the irritation he was feeling. The whole classroom turned their heads towards the back row where a girl was sitting in her desk only looking at the window on her right side. The girl had jet black hair that only reached down to her shoulders and her tiered eyes were a beautiful silver color that no one in No.6 had. She was wearing an old fashioned black Japanese boy's uniform that has been long since out dated. She didn't even acknowledge the teacher or the irritation he was giving towards the girl she just continue to look out the window with the same expression.

"Ahem! Miss Dainichi!" The teacher cleared his voice which finally bought the girl's attention. The ravenette turned her head around to see the teacher trying (*hint trying) to keep is cool and smiling towards her. "Yes Sir?" She said in a monotone voice. "You are aware that you didn't do the pledge again. Right Miss Dainichi?" The teacher asked in a sweet voice once again hiding his true feelings. "Yes, I am aware Sir. And I don't care about the stupid pledge." The ravenette said with a sneer. "Koka Dainichi! Just because you're going to the advance course doesn't mean that you can disrespect this get city with your delinquent ways! Now if I hear you say that again I will personally pull you out of the advance course before you can blink. Do you hear me Miss Dainichi!" The teacher threatened the child who was clearly unfazed. "Yes, Sir." Koka said in a bored tone.

Time Skip*

Koka was packing up her things to get ready to get out of the He-Class. Just as she was about to walk out of the door. "Hey Koka!" And just like that she was stopped once again by her most faithful companion Safu. Safu has dark chocolate hair that was in a short bobbed style. The brunette was wearing a handmade purple sweater that gave off a warm and cozy feeling. "Again causing trouble in class. You know keep that rebel faze and you'll never be able to have a boyfriend." Safu said as the two girls were walking out of the school. "It's not a faze it's just that I have different options. Also I don't care if I won't have a boyfriend there isn't a guy that understand me in this city. And it's not like there's guys beating down your door." Koka deadpans as she was walking towards her house at the end of the block. "Please your just jealous that I have way more admirers than you do Koka." Safu mocked as she flipped her hair while Koka just rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

"Whatever, I got to go Mrs.Karan texted me that was there was going to be a storm later tonight and she wants me inside before it hits." Koka said with a small smile before turning towards her house. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and happy birthday Koka!" Safu said to the ravenette before turning towards the opposite direction. Once Koka got into her house Koka went straight to her room and plumped on to her bed, but she held a small frown upon her face. "Happy Birthday huh?" Koka muttered as she barred her face in her pillow

~Flashback~

"Koka my little songbird. Promise me that you won't sing that song in this city because if you the monsters will come and take you away." A beautiful woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties with dark blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist and had beautiful pair of silver eyes. The woman was placing the two year old Koka to bed but something was off.

The woman looked as if she was about to break into tears. "Momma why are you crying." Koka said trying to stay awake. "I'm not crying honey I'm just a bit tired." Koka's mother said as she was wiping away her tears. "You should sleep momma *Yawn* how else will you be able to get big if you don't sleep?" The child said with a yawn which cause the woman to chuckle. "I'll go to sleep after I sing you a lullaby." She said with a sad smile. "Ok momma.." Koka smiled softly

~Cast away your worries, my dear ~

For tomorrow comes a new day~

Hold to me you've nothing to fear~

For your dreams are not far away~

~As you lay head and rest~

May your dreams take over my love~

Listen close, my child of the wind~

For you're destiny lies above~

~Though the world is cruel~

There's a light that shines~

In the darkest days of our lives~

~When all hope seems lost~

And you can't find your way~

Think of me as you look to the sky~

~Daughter mine, you're future is bright~

For your Mother's Bloods in your veins~

In dark times, I pray you will fight~

For the world will soon know your name~

As soon as Koka was fast asleep a man wearing a black business suit was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed. "Mrs.Dainichi it's time." The man said in a stern voice. "I know just give me a minute...please..." the beautiful woman begs as tears were rolling down her cheeks. The man sighed as he left the room. The bluenette turned towards her child moving some hair out of her eyes before she gave her one last kiss on the child's forehead. But before she left the room she turned to her child who was snoring softly one last time. "Happy Birthday my little songbird. I love you." The woman said softly before she gently closed the door behind her.

After that night Koka never saw her mother again...

~Flashback End~

Boom!!!

Koka suddenly shot up from her bed as the thunder crash. "I must've dosed off again." Koka muttered as she looked towards the doors in her room that lead to the backyard. Once she got out of her bed Koka walked towards the glass doors to see the rain pouring down from the heavens. "It's really coming down." Koka muttered as she watched the rain drops hit the glass. 'I wish I could free myself from this cage..." Without hesitations Koka opened the doors and screamed out her lungs towards the angry sky. Her arms were spread her arms wide out almost as if she was welcoming the storm with open arms. After screaming her heart out Koka took a deep breath and feeling a wave a relief. She continues to look at the cloud filled sky not even caring about the rain that continues to hit her face or make her clothes damp. To her it was worth letting out her feelings.

BEEP BEEP

Koka jumped at the sudden sound of the alarm.

"Room Atmosphere Deteriorating! Window Will Auto-Lock In Ten Seconds."

"Stupid alarm system! Everything has to be perfect around here." Koka muttered hatfuly as she walked over towards the control panel. "Nothing wrong with having a door open..." Koka told herself as she turned off the system. But Koka suddenly felt a chill down her spine it wasn't from the wind nor rain. It was something else...

Someone was behind her...

Ever slowly Koka turned around to see a boy who didn't look that much older than herself. The boy had dark hair the reached to his shoulders, and was wearing a white rob used for patients. Koka's eyes trailed towards his left shoulder to see blood running down his forearm, but even with that what shocked her greatly was the sharp glare of his sliver eyes. 'His eyes...there just like mine.' Koka's mind was rushing. Who was he? Where did he come from? These questions were repeatedly asked in her head. But there was one thing she can tell from the boy.

She can feel a hastil presence radiating from the boy almost like an animal getting ready to pounce on it's prey. Before she could call for help the boy started to limp towards her and then suddenly collapsed. But before the boy could hit the floor Koka dives and caught him in her arms. Koka looked down at the boy cradle in her arms his cheeks were flushed as hot to the touch. Sweat was running down his forehead and to top it all off his breath was short and shallow. "Hey! Kid don't fall asleep!" Koka yelled at the boy and start to shake the boy slightly to keep him awake. 'If I don't do something he'll die from blood loss or from asthma!' Koka yelled in her mind. Koka carried the boy (with a few falls dew to the boys weight and Koka's lack of strength) to her bed and she quickly closed and lock the windows. Koka ran over to the boy to see that he was getting worse by the second. His whole face was flushed and he started to coughing. 'I have to do something...' but suddenly Koka got an idea but then her eye borws furrowed in doubt. Koka looked to the boy to see that he was getting worse by the second and Koka doesn't have any medical know-how to save him. 'I'm sorry mom but I have to do this. If I don't then he'll die...There's no other way. I hope that you'll forgive me.' Koka silently prayed as she carefully placed her hand on the boy's forehead that was hot to the touch. Koka took a deep breath to steady her nerves and clear her mind.

~ A song that awakens and calls~

People repeat the song in their hearts~

I wish to shine love into the sky~

From which light has disappeared~

A faint glow started to envelope the two and kept on glowing brighter as Koka continues to sing.

~No matter how much you pray, people make mistakes~

That's why we forgive each other and dream~

On the journey of no end~

The gash wound started to close itself and the blood that was trailing down the boy's arm suddenly disappeared.

~Everyone searching for the meaning of this life~

The boy's face finally started to cool down, returning to a pale complexion and his breathing started to calm down.

~The world is a gentle ship~

It sways and gets swayed~

It envelops everything~

And embraces everyone the way they are~

Once the boy's cloudy vision started to clear up. He looked to his left to see a girl with jet black hair that only reached down to her shoulders and her eyes wear a beautiful silver color that were just like his. For some strange reason he didn't felt threatened by the girls hand on his forehead. He just closed his eyes and let Koka do as she pleased as he continues to listen to the beautiful song koka was singing.

~The world is a ship of hope~

It sways and get swayed~

It carries people's sadness~

And will greet the the dawn someday~


	2. Chapter 2: Song of Departure

As the rain continuously pour down from the heavens inside the Dainichi's room it was completely shrouded in darkness. Inside this dark and quiet room, the raven-haired boy was still fast asleep after Koka sang her song of healing to him. The song not only healed the gash wound that was once inflicted upon his left shoulder, but it has also cured his cold. His once beet red face returned to a pale complexion and his temperature that once through the roof had finally cooled down. The boy's coughing fit had finally calmed down and he started to breathe again, but then the boy started to stir in his sleep. He kept on tossing and turning in the bed indicating that he was most likely having a nightmare.

~Dream~

In the boy's dream, he was running through a dark and narrow tunnel that had no light at all. He was running in the dark and he didn't care if he would run into a wall or trip and fall he just wanted to get away, but what was he running from? Then suddenly Shadow like creatures who were right behind the boy started to chase him through the dark winding tunnels. As the dark creatures tried to get their claws on the boy's tattered clothing he quickly evaded and dodged from their grasp. He continued to run faster and faster until the boy ran into a dead end. The boy couldn't believe it he ran into a dead end! The wall was covered in dark grime vines that made it look like they were snakes. The boy pushed passed the slippery vines to see if there was no wall behind the vines, but as he feared there was a wall. when the shadow creatures unleashed an ear-splitting howl the vines suddenly came to life and coiled around the boy's small body making him unable to move. Once the shadow creature came around the corner around the cave the boy started to hyperventilate. Was this it? Was this the way how he was gonna die? The boy mind couldn't comprehend the fear he was feeling as the creatures came strutting towards him.

As the creatures were at an arm's length away the boy shut his eyes tightly waiting for his demise, but then a melody suddenly played. This melody...

It sounded so familiar to him...

~ A song that awakens and calls~

People repeat the song in their hearts~

I wish to shine love into the sky~

From which light has disappeared~

A faint but warm glow started to envelop his body which made the creatures to screech at him and slowly back away from the boy.

~No matter how much you pray, people make mistakes~

That's why we forgive each other and dream~

On the journey of no end~

The vines suddenly let go of the boy's body as they crawled through the cracks in the tunnel.

~Everyone searching for the meaning of this life~

The boy started to sing along who's ever voice it was making the glow shine brighter than before much to the creatures displeasure.

~The world is a gentle ship~

It sways and gets swayed~

As the song started getting louder and the light was getting brighter the creatures screeched in pain as they started to evaporate once the light touched their skin.

It envelops everything~

And embraces everyone the way they are~

The boy stopped singing when he heard the low rumbling sound from behind the now uncovered wall. He turned around to see that the wall started to crack. The cracks on the wall started to grow bigger and bigger until with just slit poke from the boy's finger made the entire wall crumble into dust. The boy covered his eyes to avoid the dust getting into his eyes. He slowly walked through the colds of dust, until finally got to the end of the tunnel. When the boy uncovered his eyes he gasped because he saw something that he believed he would never see again.

~The world is a ship of hope~

It sways and gets swayed~

It carries people's sadness~

And will greet the dawn someday~

The forest where he was born and raised in, the villagers and his parents that had died a long time ago. The boy's eyes were filled with tears as he quickly ran out of the cave and into his parents warm and loving embrace.

~Dream End~

The boy's sharp ash-grey eyes opened slightly letting the tears that were inside his eyelids roll out. he looked at the ceiling above him trying shake off the sleepy feeling but it was hard considering that he laying something very soft it made him feel very comfortable and his body was wrapped in a piece of thick and warm fabric. After blinking a few times to cleared his vision away from any stray tears that were left in his eyes, the boy had a shocking revelation. He was in someone's house but more importantly some body's bedroom too! The boy suddenly shot up from the bed looking at his surroundings.

It looked like he was in a girl's bedroom judging by the dark pink covers that covered his small body and the beautiful pink lilies that were in a glass vase on the desktop. He wondered why was he in a bed? or that why has no one called the public security bureau? Until his right hand grazed over his injured shoulder to make a shocking discovery...The bullet wound was gone! He ran towards a mirror that was hanging over a dresser to see that his shoulder was completely healed! Like he was never shot in the first place. But how? Then he suddenly remembers the girl...

The girl with black hair that reached to her shoulders and was wearing a black school uniform. The uniform looked as if it was from a long time ago before No.6 was created, but that wasn't the most striking part about the girl. What was the most striking feature about this girl was that she had to most mesmerizing silver eyes the boy has ever seen. The boy didn't understand what happened after he got into the room, but he did remember the melody from his dream...

Its beautiful melody still lingering in his head right now as well as the soft and melodic voice singing to him. He suddenly snapped out of his daydream when he heard the bedroom door creak open the boy quickly hid behind the door so when the intruders back are turned he could attack them. when he saw the figures back towards him the boy quickly jumped on the intruder making them drop a tray full of food that they were caring. The dark haired boy pined the person's hands and legs to make them paralyzed to move. "argh, are you kidding me! I make the trouble to make you a warm meal and this is the thanks I get!" a feminine voice gasped out feeling the air knocked out of their lungs when the boy straddled their back. The boy looked down to see that it was the girl that he saw earlier before the blackout.

"Do you mind getting off my back?" Koka asked in irritation as a vein was throbbing on her forehead. The boy slowly got off the girl's back before he started backing away creating some distance. Koka off of the floor but not without rubbing her arms and groaning in pain. "So...What's your name stranger?" Koka asked in hesitation for what happened earlier she did not want to get on this kid's bad side. On the other hand, Koka was relieved that the boy was alright judging by how he was able to pin her down a second. The boy was a bit shocked about the girl, she helped a stranger who entered into her house and she was just attacked by the very person who broke into her house not too long ago and now she wants to know his name?! "Nezumi..." Nezumi reluctantly said as he continued to glare at her seeing what her next move will be. "Nezumi as in Rat...that's your name?" Koka asked as the boy nodded his head to confirmed his answer. "Really?! No, that can't be your real name. Come on dude I saved you the least you can do is tell me your real name." Koka exclaimed but Nezumi turned his head around refusing to give his real name.

This made Koka irritated for the second time in a row today. Koka knows that if she picks a fight with Nezumi she will surely lose, but...this boy's attitude was making it very difficult to not slap him upside the head.. Koka took a deep breath to calm her nerves then she went to her dresser to take out a purple checkered shirt, a pair of black pajama pants and a white fluffy towel. "I'm gonna clean up the mess you made and get you another bowl of soup. But first, you need a shower cause lets face it you stink." Koka said while plugging her noise to emphasize her statement. Nezumi looked at the ravenette with a vein mark on his forehead due to her sassy tone. For a girl from No.6, she was definitely a nut case...

~Time Skip~

Koka finally cleaned up the mess that was on her carpet floor and made Nezumi take a shower. Who would have thought that on her twelve Birthday she would be taking care of a kid who has some serious trust issues? Koka went into the kitchen to pour two more bowls of white cream soup and place two slices of freshly baked bread on small plates. Once she placed to food on a tray her ID started going off in her packet 'That's weird it never goes off...maybe its Mrs. Karan she probably knows that I opened the window during a storm.' At least that's what she thought.

[Late last night, an inmate escaped from the correctional facility in the west block. He is believed to have fled to the Chronos area. As the Fugitive is still at large, a curfew order has been issued until further notice...]

The news continued on, but Koka turned off her ID without hearing the rest of the news. Her mind was racing on the new information of Nezumi that would explain certain things now...

'Now that I think about it that wound Nezumi had looked like it was shot with a projectile weapon...a gun perhaps. And if he's an escapee from the Correctional facility than he must have a VC chip...But why would someone from the west block be in the Correctional facility?'

Koka looked at the mug shot of Nezumi the news showed.

'Nezumi...who are you?'

After finishing a long, hot shower he had to admit Nezumi enjoyed greatly. Once he got out of the shower and put on the clothes Koka gave him it got him thinking why was she doing all of this for him? Did she not care about how much this will affect her life or was she just stupid? Nezumi was puzzled by how this girl's not like anyone in No.6...she's different. Nezumi slides on the shirt to only stop as he looked at his left shoulder again. The spot where the gun wound should be but when he woke up it was gone like he never even got it in the first place. No stitches, no bandages, not even a scar was there...'Who is she?'

After Nezumi finished changing into the clothes Koka gave to him he started to look around the room seeing if there might be anything here that could tell something about the girl who rescued him. Nezumi looked over Koka's desk to see that was only a vase of pink lilies and a picture frame that was facing down. Nezumi carefully picked up the picture frame to see a very old picture of Koka who looked about three years old at the time this picture was taken. She had messy black hair that was sticking up all over the place and she was grinning like an idiot despite the fact that she had a missing tooth. She was getting a hug from behind by a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties with dark blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist and had beautiful pair of silver eyes. 'She must be her mother..'

"You know its considered rude to look through people's thing without their permission." Nezumi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Koka's voice behind him. Nezumi turned his head around to see Koka was behind him and her petite hands were holding a tray that has food on it. 'How did she get behind me without me noticing.'

"So VC103221, huh?" Nezumi flinched at the serial number that he got stuck with. "The news kept on talking all about you. So should I feel honored that a bonafide celebrity is in my house?" Koka said giving Nezumi a playful smirk as she sets down the food on the desktop so that they could eat. "Well that depends, I look even better in the flesh, right?" Nezumi flirted as he put the picture frame on the desktop to grabbed one of the soup bowls. "To be honest, you looked way cuter and not to mention taller in your mugshot." Koka replied unaffected by Nezumi's flirtatious smirk before taking a soup full of her homemade cream soup into her mouth.

"So tell me how were you able to escape? I mean I know that the bureau is very strict with their check and the security systems are nothing to joke about either. So it's not like people from the west block don't usually get out scoot free now do they?" Koka asked which made Nezumi chuckled slightly. "Is that so...This phony town is full of holes, but they've managed to fool you all into thinking its the ideal city." Nezumi said as he looked at the Ravenette with a cocky smile, but Koka looked down at the floor with a frown upon her face. " A city of ideals, huh? " Koka mutter before she looked at Nezumi with a stern gaze. "This isn't a city...its a cage." Koka said before she turned away from Nezumi's confused stare and looked at the photo of her and her mother. "I was three years old when my mother disappeared and then after that, I learned the truth. She was taken to be used because my family has something that no one can do." Koka said in a quiet tone. Nezumi was confused about the girl's sudden quietness.

"I can tell you were wondering about how your wound had miraculously healed without leaving a scar right? And that your fever had suddenly gone away, but before I tell you anything I have to ask you a favor. " Koka said making Nezumi lean towards her with anticipation. "Promise that you won't tell anyone anything of what I'm about to tell you." Koka said with pleading eyes which made Nezumi blush slightly and avoided eye contact with the ravenette. "Sure...so wait is it." Nezumi asked trying not to let the girl see the pink that dusted on his cheeks. "Have you ever heard of the Songs of the Spirits?" Koka asked but Nezumi just shook his head no. "It's not a surprise that you don't know its not really well known nowadays. But back then before the wars even happened the Songs of the Spirits have the power to make miracles happen. One song for each miracle and the song that I sang to you is known as the Song of Healing." Koka confessed as her bangs overshadowed her eyes. "So do you know any other songs besides the song of healing?" Nezumi asked which made Koka shake her head no this time. "No, all the other songs were lost as time passed on, all except the song of healing." Koka said as she fiddled with her hands. "Man... you're really weird." Nezumi said blankly which causes Koka to look up at the boy in confusion. "Wha..."

"Those aren't the words of a pampered, sheltered elite. and now you sheltered a VC instead of reporting him in and let's not forget the fact that you told me the secret of how you were able to heal me without any medical knowledge." Nezumi listed off making Koka look at the boy with a dumbfounded expression. "If they found out it'll be worse than you can imagine. They might put you in the correctional facility or turn you into a lab rat for that song of yours." Nezumi stated giving off a worried tone to the girl. 'So that's it, he's worried that I might get into trouble...that's kind of cute.' Koka started to giggle at the thought which made Nezumi look at her strangely. "Hey, this isn't a laughing matter!" Nezumi yelled as his cheeks started to turn pink from the ravenette's laughing. "hahaha, sorry it's just what you said makes it seem like your worried that I might get into trouble." Koka said through her giggles as she wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes."That's not it!" Nezumi yelled as his pink cheeks darkened. Koka finally calmed down and caught her breath she looked at Nezumi with a teasing smile "Okay tough guy what is it really about if you're not worried about me." Koka said giving Nezumi a smirk. "It's just that my mom always taught me not cause trouble for others." Nezumi said which made Koka look at him with a bored expression on her face. "If you really feel that way you could always leave." Koka said blankly which made Nezumi freeze. "But it's still raining out there."

"It feels like you're contradicting you're self Mausu-chan~" Koka replied with a teasing smirk that sent Nezumi into a blushing mess. "Shut up! That's not what it is! It's just that my Dad always told me to separate the things people do to be polite and their real feelings." Nezumi stated in self-Defense, but it didn't help that he was blushing. "Yeah right, anyway how come you were being transported?" Koka asked with her arms now crossed looking at the boy with a stern gaze. However, the boy simply just slumped deeper into the covers of the bed "Its a secret." Nezumi said in a quiet voice. Koka saw the look on the boy's face it most likely brought back painful memories something that she was way too familiar with.

Having to deal with so much pain and to hide that pain...

"Sorry, I didn't know it touche subject." Koka sympathized with Nezumi, but Nezumi took Koka's smile as an act of pity and he did not like how she was pitying him (even though she wasn't). " Can you forget something once you've heard it? Can you pretend you never knew?" Nezumi asked as he laid on the bed and the sheets to cover his form. His questions caught Koka off guard, but then who would be asked with a question like that? "I'm going to have to ask what do you mean by that Nezumi?" Koka asked as she gave him a suspicious expression. " About how you opened the window and yelled at the top of your lungs." Koka's face started to turn red with embarrassment which Nezumi clearly loved at this point so he continued. "You startled me! I was hiding in the garden trying to decide what to do when you open the window and stuck your face out." he continues and not hiding the fact he was laughing at her from under the sheets.

'That little!'

I was watching to see what you'd do, and then you screamed which startled me again!" Nezumi laughed picturing Koka screaming earlier. "Hey, Shut Up!" Koka yelled with her whole face was steaming red at this point. " Seeing somebody yelling with a face like that.." "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!" Koka screamed as she tried to jump on him (key word tried). But Koka got thrown on the bed and then both of her hands were restrained with only one hand Koka was completely pinned down by Nezumi. Nezumi grabbed a spoon from his soup bowl and pressed against Koka's throat. "If this was a knife you'd be dead already." Nezumi said as he gently caressed Koka's throat with the spoon like how he would slit the throat. But Koka didn't care about that she was only looking at Nezumi's smirking face. She never would admit to him but he did look handsome and his eyes were a darker shade of silver that she thought was really beautiful. She didn't realize that her heart was beating faster when Nezumi started to lean in towards her. Once his dark hair touched her face she felt something soft and warm on her lips she couldn't believe it an escaped convict was kissing her on her Twelfth birthday well one thing is for certain she'll never forget this day and it didn't help that help, that she was kissing back. The two preteens enjoyed the warmth the other was giving. When the two broke the kiss Nezumi collapse on top of Koka trapping her in the bed with him. "You are really are weird. A real nutcase." Nezumi said as he was holding Koka in his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Koka mumbled while trying to hide her beat red face in Nezumi's chest. "you sheltered a VC, you told me the secret of how you were able to heal me, you gave me food and clothes, and now you're here in bed kissing me. You must be some kind of wannabe bad girl, huh?" Nezumi listed as teased with his heart melting smile. "Oh shut up and go to sleep already!" Koka yelled as she attempted to roll over to the other side of the bed, but was stopped when an arm was wrapped around her waist that kept her from moving at all. " It would help if you would sing me to sleep." Nezumi said with a grin. "What are you five?" Koka asked as she felt annoyed with Nezumi's teasing. "I can't help but wanting to hear your beautiful voice." Nezumi teased but this time Koka felt a bit happy that someone wants to hear her sing. "Fine but if I hear you laughing at me I'll slug you in the face." Koka threatened as she sat up and let Nezumi lay his head down on her lap.

Koka took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

~Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass~

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger~

I am here tonight~

As Koka sang she didn't notice the warm smile Nezumi was giving her

~Little child, be not afraid~

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash~

Illuminates your tear-stained face~

I am here tonight~

~And someday you'll know~

That nature is so~

The same rain that draws you near me~

Falls on rivers and land~

On forests and sand~

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see~

In the morning~

~Little child, be not afraid~

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon~

And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams~

I am here tonight~

~Little child, be not afraid~

Though wind makes creatures of our trees~

And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand~

And I am here tonight~

~And someday you'll know~

That nature is so~

The same rain that draws you near me~

Falls on rivers and land~

On forests and sand~

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see~

In the morning~

~For you know, once even I was a~

Little child, and I was afraid~

But a gentle someone always came~

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears~

And to give a kiss goodnight~

~Well now I am grown~

And these years have shown~

That rain's a part of how life goes~

But it's dark and it's late~

So I'll hold you and wait

'Til your frightened eyes do closeAnd I hope that you'll know~

That nature is so~

The same rain that draws you near me~

Falls on rivers and land~

On forests and sand~

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see~

In the morning~

~Everything's fine in the morning~

The rain'll be gone in the morning~

But I'll still be here in the morning~

"That was a pretty song." Nezumi complimented as his eyes started to drop. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me whenever there was a thunderstorm." Koka said before she started to yawn. "Why? Is that another one of those Songs of the Spirits that makes the thunder go away?" Nezumi jeered. "Haha, no it's just a song that used to help me sleep when there's a storm and luck us there's one right now." Koka said softly before she attempted to get up from the bed, but once again couldn't move at all because of an arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Aren't you going to let me go now?" Koka asked "No thanks...I'm going to sleep." Nezumi as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck causing Koka's face to turn red as a tomato. "But!"

"Your so warm." Nezumi said quietly as he began to hold Koka's left hand with his right one. Koka ultimately gave up while her fingers slowly laced with his. "Well, Yeah I mean when we're warm it just shows that we're alive." She said softly as closed her eyes and started to sleep. "Living people are warm." The boy muttered before he slowly drifted off to sleep with his hand still holding on to the girl.

when the rays of the first sunlight touched Koka's face started to wake up from her dreamless slumber. The first thing she notices that Nezumi was gone along with the clothes she lent to him and the picture of her three-year-old self and her mother.


End file.
